Sali's PLANTINUM CLUB
About Sali's Plantinum Club PP (Plantinum Points) are earned upon purchasing Crowns 1 Purchased Crown = 1 PP PPs cannot be earned from Gifted Crowns '*'The amount of PPs are calculated from the time you started playing. About Monthly Bonuses / Servant Status Monthly Bonuses will be sent out on the first day of every month at 5 AM PST/PDT. Your Monthly Bonus depends on what Servant Status you are. *You only receive the Monthly Bonus for your current rank, Monthly Bonuses do not stack, i.e., if you are rank 2 you only receive the rank 2 Monthly Bonus, not rank 1 and rank 2 bonuses; if you are rank 3 you only receive the rank 3 Monthly Bonus, not 1, 2, and 3; etc. Items will be sent to your Gift Box only after clicking on the Sali's Plantinum Club Banner. You are still eligible for your Bonuses even if you missed a month of logging in. (e.g. If you haven't logged in for one entire month, both months of eligible Bonuses will be sent to your Gift Box upon clicking the Sali's Plantinum Club Banner.) '*'The Bonuses you are eligible for are determined by the Rank you were at the time of that months distribution (5:00 AM PST/PDT). (e.g. If you are now Rank 5, but were Rank 4 during the month you didn't log on you will NOT receive Rank 5 bonuses for the month you didn't login.) '*'Monthly Bonuses will be sent starting from 3/1 at 5:00 AM PST/PDT Rank Up Bonuses You will receive extra Bonuses upon ranking up! Items will be sent to your Gift Box only after clicking on the Sali's Plantinum Club Banner. Club Perks Club Perks are unlocked as you rise through the Ranks of Sali's Plantinum Club. If two of the same type of Perk is unlocked, only the strongest one will take effect. Loyalty Bonus: Increases Loyalty earned from Quest/Battles. No All Out Lvl. Restriction: Makes All Out Attacks available at any level. No Bazaar Lvl. Restriction: Makes the Bazaar available at any level. No Medal Lvl. Restriction: Makes the Medal Exchange available at any level. Potion Medal Rates: Increases the amount of Potions you can purchase for 20 Medals. Bazaar Sales/Bids: Increases the max number of Bazaar Sales/Bids for one day. *This does not increase the number of auctions that can be active at one time, you may still only have 3 auctions active at a time. Max Followers: Increases the max number of Followers you can have. Armory Capacity: Increases the max number of Units you can store in the Armory. Special Bonuses We may decide to add and/or send other Bonus Items depending on your Servant Status at undetermined times! These Bonuses will only be available for a limited time. You are only eligible to receive these Bonuses if you login during the determined times. Special Bonuses will be sent to your Gift Box only after clicking on the Sali's Plantinum Club Banner. These Special Bonuses will be determined based on the Rank you are at the START of the determined times. (e.g. Even if you Rank up during the determined times you will only be eligible for the Special Bonuses for your previous Rank.) FAQ Sali's Plantinum Club content may be subject to change without notice. Using any bugs/tools/hacks to gain an advantage will result in Permanent Ban. ---- =RANKS= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Special Promotion